


Winterspider

by just_usual_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: (I just got bored, haven't written in months and may add to this. Who knows. Definitely not me.)





	Winterspider

James is indeed very popular in the school. He has only been attending this new school for about a year. If that. And he's already the talk of every. Single. Class.  
So much so, his name has already reached Peter's year. Fair enough he isn't included in the gossip about the ridiculously hot foreign guy. No one includes him in anything other than his two friends.

To start with Peter isn't too bothered by this 'James'. That is until one during his school lunch break when he's trying to fight his way through the crowds of people, apologising to everyone he squeezed past he's tugged back by a hand on his arm.  
Naturally he pulled his books to his chest fearing this might be another run in with the local bullies, but it wasn't. Not really. Not even close. It was James. What on earth would he want with Peter? He wasnt the only one thinking that either, because hoards of teenagers were now turning there attention to Peter who had completely shrunk into himself, darting his eyes left and right before letting them finally settle on James.

"Uh...Hello? Can I help you?" 

"Actually you can, you're quite hard to catch, you know? I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

Okay so he didn't see why everyone was talking about James until now. When he flashed him a smile. Peter had to do his best not to let his eyes linger in him too long. By now there was chatter in hushed whispers about what the hot guy wanted with the nerdy boy.

"What? Talk to me? Why would you want to do that? I'm practically a ghost."

"Maybe that's why I struggled to corner you. Anyway, Peter. I wanted to ask you a question..."

What? Did he just say his name? How did he know that? And where the hell was Ned and MJ! They should be here by now.

"...I've been meaning to ask you out on a date. Go out for dinner."

Peter felt his cheeks immediately turn red and he lowered his books to his stomach. His first response was silence. And everyone else followed. 'What the fuck?' was the mutual thought throughout the crowd, and in Peter's own head. Then he laughed softly. A defence mechanism possibly.

"Ahh, um. I think you might have the wrong Peter...You know there are a bunch of Peter's in the school and in your year even my year and-"

"-Parker. You're the only Peter Parker in the school. And I had some help making sure it was you I asked..."

At that point James' voice just faded out as Peter began to look around. Help from who? That's when he clocked Ned shrugging and MJ just grinning like a damn idiot over at him. He groaned and let a small sigh out. Had he been staring subconsciously again? Last time that happened he found himself on a date with a budding science teacher, funnily enough from the same year as James. But he left a while ago before the new school year started. Anyway, he snapped back to reality.

"...So what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?"

Peter took a breath in and he took some time to look into his eyes. James looked sincere enough. Though Peter had never thought about his own sexuality, not that it mattered, he was just always so focused on his work. But what harm could a single date do? They could get to know each other a bit more.

"I mean, sure. Yeah." 

Dammit what just happened?

\--_--_

Come Saturday evening, Peter was a mess. He was an anxious mess. Luckily he had his friends and his Aunt to help him, all the way from what to wear, down to what he should say.  
James had said that he would pick him up from the park, because Peter wasn't all that comfortable giving out his address. But it worked out well. When he saw James he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, along with the same redness he experienced at school. He did look amazing. He was starting to really see why everyone loved him so much. 

"Hey, Pete. I brought you some flowers. Hope you don't mind."

"Hey...Oh, thank you, James..." He took them timidly and he smiled more at them.

"Oh, you dont have to call me James, call me Bucky. Shall we get going?"

Peter looked up at him and he nodded, holding the flowers close to him as he walked a few steps behind his date. Everything he had rehearsed in front of the mirror had gone from his head. Oh dear. This was feeling like a big mistake to him now. But he couldn't show it.  
The drive was pretty quiet. But not really an uncomfortable silence.  
When they arrived, Peter's eyes immediately widened and he smiled again. "This is my favourite diner!" He looked over at James before they got out the car. 

"I know, your buddies really helped me out. As I told you in school, I've had my eyes on you for a while. You know, the others only like me because I'm not from here. That's all they ask me. Anyway, get out, this is my time to get to know you personally not from others."

"Oh...Oh okay, thanks Bucky." Peter smiled at him then he got out the car, leaving his flowers on the floor so they would stay safe.

James held the door open for Peter and he told the waitress his name then she took them to their table. They sat opposite each other and exchanged a few small smiles. Peter noticed Bucky was tapping the table lightly with his thumb. Was he nervous too? If he was, then he really did actually want to get to know Peter.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you in school, I did try so many times after school, but you are always so quick to leave, and I get held back."

"It's okay! Don't worry about it. Yeah, I dont really like school, I like learning, but not the school." He chuckled a little.

"Well maybe you'll slow down a little bit next week so I can catch up?"

Peter nodded and he laughed then rubbed the back of his neck slightly. 

After the initial ten minutes, both of them began to talk freely about themselves and what they like, turns out Bucky wasnt always a popular kid, he was mainly an outcast himself, and now he knew that, he could see it in the way Bucky was displaying classic giveaways that he was actually just as nervous, maybe even more than Peter. So Peter smiled and he reached across the table to take Bucky's hand in his own. For the first time he saw a flash of red on his cheeks and he couldn't contain his smile.  
They spent about two hours in the diner earing and just chatting to each other until they both agreed that it was time to leave. They were going to watch the sunset before Bucky dropped Peter home. They paid the bill before they headed out. Peter smiled up at Bucky and he slipped his arm in the older student's arm as they walked to the nearest park to sit down.

"Thank you for this evening, Bucky...I, wasn't too sure on it to start with, but I had great fun. And I will definitely slow down after school." He laughed softly.

"Oh good I'm glad. At both points. That you had fun and you'll slow down." He returned the smile and then turned to face Peter. "You look amazing, by the way..."

Peter felt his cheeks burn up again as he looked up at Bucky. "Thank you...You too." He let out a small breath as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. They were both so close, no one was around. Peter swallowed a little as he felt his breathing start to scatter. His eyes fell on Bucky's lips and he started to lean in slightly as Bucky raised his hand to place it on Peter's cheek. They were only inches apart when Peter felt droplets on his nose, he pulled away and looked up at the sky just as it started to chuck it down with rain. They both let out a breath and laughed then stood up.

"I guess we better get you home before you get soaked. Here take this." 

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. "Hih take what?" It was then a large jacket was placed around his shoulders. He was shocked yet again. He speechlessly wrapped it around himself as Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him to the car to drop him home. 

"Bucky, thank you again for a lovely night." Peter went to give the jacket back but Bucky put his hand out to stop him.

"It was my pleasure. Maybe we can arrange another one?"

"As long as it's not in the middle of school."

Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Just me and you next time."

Peter smiled at him then he lent over and placed a kiss on his cheek, the light stubble scratching his lips. "Goodnight, Buck.I'll see you Monday. Drive safe."


End file.
